Love is inside us All
by Nightfly123
Summary: This is the remake of the first Rio movie and this story follows the same plot as the movie itself although in this story it's not Blu who gets to be with Jewel in the end. I am not doing this for the Jewel-hater's own twisted pleasure since I am only doing this because it's an interesting "what if?" story.
1. Real in Rio

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to my new story which is called Love is inside us All. This story is based on the first Rio movie and it will show what might have happened if Blu wasn't the one who got Jewel. I hope that you will enjoy it.**

Everything was going well in Rio De Janerio since the sun was shinning and the birds were having a great time in the jungle that was next-door to the beautiful city itself before the jungle itself burst into life with the birds dancing and singing in happiness.

The birds of all ages were having the most joyful time of their lives and in a certain tree hollow were two male Spix Macaws chicks and they were sleeping peacefully before they were woken by the joys coming from outside.

The younger male Spix Macaw chick woke up first and he popped his head up before starting to swing his tail from side to side in a sign of him dancing as he got onto his feet and walked over to the entrance of the hollow.

The older male Spix Macaw chick soon woke up and saw his little brother dancing away much to his own happiness since he always liked it when his little brother was happy and having a great time dancing.

"Hello Little bro, dancing again?" asked the older male Spix Macaw chick, smiling as he got to his feet and walked over to his little brother.

"Yes I am big bro, you should try it some time" said the younger male Spix Macaw chick, also smiling.

"I think I'm fine, thank you very much" declined the older male Spix Macaw chick, kindly. "You keep enjoying yourself".

"Ok" said the younger male Spix Macaw chick, cheerfully as he continued to dance before stopping to see a female Yellow Macaw dropping one her chicks to ground until the chick began to fly much to the delight of the younger male Spix Macaw.

The older male Spix Macaw chick then joined his little brother as he got the courage to try and fly himself but unfortunely he was stopped from trying when nearly every bird in the jungle were caught by nets and put into cages.

The older male Spix Macaw chick held his little brother to his chest protectively knowing that they need to stay in their hollow for as long as possible in order to avoid being caught by the strange objects that they saw swooping birds out of the air...literally.

Suddenly the younger male Spix Macaw chick had somehow and accidently slipped through his big brother's grasp and began falling down to the ground much to his big brother's horror as he hit the ground.

The younger male Spix macaw chick got back up onto his feet and quickly looked around his surroundings scared that he was going to get caught and put into a cage which was what exactly happened to the poor little chick.

The older male Spix Macaw chick knew that his little brother needed help but he knew that if he also got caught then it wouldn't help his little brother one bit although he really wanted to be with his little brother at this moment in time.

The younger male Spix Macaw looked up only to see his big brother for the last time and waved goodbye to his big brother who waved goodbye back as tears formed in both the younger and the older chick's eyes as the younger male Spix Macaw chick was soon carried out of sight.

After seeing his little brother being taken away from him, the older male Spix Macaw chick began to cry at the loss of his little brother and he kept on crying for 10 more minutes before eventually pulling himself together and became determined to get any bird to help him save his little brother.

* * *

Meanwhile the younger male Spix Macaw was now stuck on an plane that took him and the other birds out of Brazil and into the United States of America although the younger male Spix Macaw chick until he was brought out of the plane.

He was soon put into a truck that carried him and the other birds out of the airport that the plane landed in and straight to it's unknown destination which was something that the little chick didn't want to find out.

"Hey there little guy, what's wrong?" asked a male Yellow Macaw, kindly.

"I'm sacred" said the younger male Spix Macaw chick, scared out of his wits. "I was separated from my big brother and I don't know if I will ever see him again".

"It's ok little guy" said the male yellow Macaw. "I'm sure that your big brother is looking for you right now or at least is going to get help".

"Really?" asked the younger male Spix Macaw chick, surprised.

"Yeah" said the male Yellow Macaw.

Suddenly the truck that they were in swerved violently to the right and unknowingly to the driver it had caused the crate that the little Spix Macaw was in to go flying out and land in the snow next to a house.

The little male Spix Macaw chick cried out for help twice before eventually trying to snuggle into a corner at the same time as the lid of the crate was opened to reveal a human girl with red hair and glasses who was surprised to see the little male Spix Macaw chick but eventually smiled and gently picked up the little male Spix Macaw chick.

"It's ok" said the girl when the Spix Macaw chick tried to resist going on her hands before it eventually did and the girl then gently stroked it's head feathers much to the little Chick's concern.

"I'll take care of you" promised the girl before hugging the Spix Macaw who smiled as he enjoyed the hug.

* * *

Having no idea that his little brother was in good hands, the older male Spix Macaw chick had eventually begun to fly much to it's own amazement and he began to fly in order to get help for rescuing his little brother.

The older male Spix Macaw chick was now flying in the beautiful city of Rio De Janerio and he was also wondering where to start looking for help when he overheard a group of humans talking about the Amazon rainforest.

This caught the older male Spix Macaw chick's attention and he began to try and find anything that can help tell him where the Amazon rainforest was until he finally came across what the humans called Maps.

The older male Spix Macaw chick looked at the "Map" and found the word "Amazon" on top of a picture of a Island that was on the map and he was happy that it wasn't so far away although he knew it would take some time to get there and find help.

Leaving no time to waste, the older male Spix Macaw grabbed the map with his right talon and flew in the direction of the Amazon Rainforest although he had to constantly look at the map in order to know he was going the right way.

Finally after so many hours of flying, he had found a ride in a form of a boat which he landed on before deciding to go to sleep knowing that he needed some rest to save his energy since he needed help to find his little brother.


	2. Meeting Jewel and Roberto

**Hello Everyone. Welcome to chapter 2 and I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

After sleeping for some time, the older male Spix Macaw chick finally woke up only to see that he was near the Amazon rainforest which made him smile with joy knowing that help is close and he couldn't wait to get into the rainforest to search for help.

He flew off into the Amazon rainforest where he started to try and search for help which took hours and hours, but, still it seemed that no one was around to help him rescue his little brother which made him feel sad and upset before he became depressed.

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a female Spix Macaw chick who was his age and she had light blue feathers which are silky, smooth and shiny along with Turquoise green eyes as well as white facial markings and darker blue eyelashes, she also has a slender body.

"Gotcha" giggled the female Spix Macaw chick which made the older male Spix Macaw smile as he started to laugh too. "I got you, good".

"Very funny" said the male Spix Macaw chick as he was helped up by the female Spix Macaw. "I love to stay and have some fun, but, I have to-".

"Do you want to have some fun?" asked the female Spix Macaw chick in a happy manner. "PPPPLLLLLEEESSASS".

"Yeah sure, why not" said the male Spix Macaw chick as he was suddenly hugged by the female Spix Macaw chick. "Your welcome, I guess".

The female Spix Macaw chick continued to hug him before she got off him and flew away as the male Spix Macaw chick soon followed as he thought that the girl that he had just met could actually assist him in finding help to search for his missing brother.

The male Spix Macaw chick and the female Spix Macaw started to play with each other and the male Spix Macaw was actually enjoying himself for the first time since he lost his little brother to a group of humans and he had a good time playing hide and seek with the female Spix Macaw chick.

Finally they stopped playing with each other and the male Spix Macaw chick was now laying down next to the female Spix Macaw chick as they stared out into the sky with smiles on their faces, although, they were still laughing whenever they were telling jokes to each other.

"You know, that was the best fun that I ever had" said the female Spix Macaw chick in a cheerful manner. "Absolutely, the best".

"Yeah, same here" said the male Spix Macaw chick as he smiled in happiness. "Also, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?".

"My name is Jewel" said the female Spix Macaw chick as she smiled. "What's your name?".

"Well to be honest, I don't really have a name" said the male Spix Macaw chick in a sadly manner. "I'm not sure if I even got a name when I was born".

"Why?" asked Jewel in confusion. "Why haven't you got a name?".

"Because my parents didn't have the chance to name me as far as I can tell" said the male Spix Macaw chick in sadness. "I don't even know, what happened to them".

Jewel quickly started to think of names that she can call her new friend and she crossed them off one by one in her mind, until, the perfect name came up that made her smile before she turns her attention to the male Spix Macaw next to her.

"How about I call you Bernardo?" asked Jewel, happily. "Does that sound good?".

"Yeah, it sounds good to me" said the male Spix Macaw chick, smiling.

Jewel smiled before laying her head on "Bernardo's" chest while Bernardo smiled at Jewel and he still thought about his long-lost little brother as he wondered if they will ever see each other again which made Bernardo smile with hope as he unknowingly wrapped a wing around Jewel.

Bernardo was still awake when Jewel had finally woke up only to see that Bernardo was cuddling her which was something that Bernardo himself didn't know about either and he began to blush when he saw that he was cuddling Jewel, who, also blushed.

After the awkward moment, Bernardo and Jewel got onto their feet and they flew to find the rest of the Spix Macaw tribe so Bernardo can find help to rescue his little brother knowing that he needed to do something and quick, although, it was beginning to feel that help was all in vain.

Jewel saw that Bernardo was depressed by something and she wondered what it could be, since, she really wanted to make him happy and see if there is anything that she can do that would solve whatever that was troubling Bernardo's mind at this very moment.

"You're ok, Bernardo?" asked Jewel as she became concerned. "What's wrong?".

"Not really, since I miss my little brother" said Bernardo as he looked at Jewel. "He was separated from me".

"It's ok Bernardo, we will find your brother" said Jewel as she nuzzled Bernardo which he returned. "I'm sure that he misses you, too".

Bernardo smiled gratefully at Jewel which she returned as they continued to fly in the direction of the Spix Macaw tribe with the hope that Bernardo can get help in finding his little brother and he hoped that it wasn't all in vain, although, it was looking increasingly likely that it is going to be in vain.


End file.
